A Vampires Lust
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Three friends go to the real Transylvania, and end up in the movie Van Helsing. They end up saving Anna, and her family. If you don't like it don't read or review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A Vampires Lust

Hey guys its me. This is my new Van Helsing story its dedicated to my dear, and best friend Amy. The story begins in the real Transylvania, then it goes into the movie Van Helsing I changed a few things. Now I will shut up, and start the story.

Three friends were on a trip in Transylvania. Ron, his girlfriend Jackie, and Amy. They decided to go there so the girls could see Castle Dracula the real castle Dracula. They stopped at a café to get some coffee. Ron, and Jackie loved eachother very much. Amy on the other hand was looking for someone to love, and who would love her back the way she loved him.

Ron "So when do you girls want to go check out Castle Dracula?" Jackie "Now, if that's okay with Ams." Amy "Sure , that would be great." Ron "Okay lets go. Amy was day dreaming of her dream man." The three friends got up, and headed towards castle Dracula. When they got there they walked inside. Jackie, and Amy walked around, and looked at stuff, while the girls looked at stuff Ron decided to scare them.

Amy "You, and Ron are a serious couple huh?" Jackie "Yeah we are." Amy "Did he ask you to marry him yet?" Jackie "No." Amy "What's he waiting for Christmas?" Jackie "I don't know." As the girls walked around looking at stuff Ron hid behind a pillar the girls walked past, and he jumped out.

Jackie "Ahh on my god, Ron you dork." Jackie's eyes were filled with anger. Amy "You scared the shit out of us." Ron "Yes! I'm good." Amy "Your mean." Jackie "Yes you are, why did you do that?" Ron "I did it for laugh."

Jackie "Well it wasn't funny." Jackie crossed her arms, and turned away from Ron. Ron "Come on sweetie I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Jackie "Yes I forgive you." Amy "So do I ." Amy "Come on lets go back to the Inn so we can get some sleep." Jackie "Sounds good to me."

The three friends left the castle, and went back to the Inn. When they got there they went to their rooms to sleep. Amy's room was across the hall from Ron's, and Jackie's room. The next day Jackie woke up, and took a shower.

Then Ron did the same thing. They met Amy downstairs in the dinning room. After they had breakfast they decided to go out. When they went downstairs the second time there was no else around.

Jackie "Hey guys where is everyone else at?" Amy "I don't know, its like this place is a ghost town." Jackie walked outside Amy, and Ron followed. Jackie "I think its much more like the village from Van helsing, oh my god." Amy "Jackie is right we should get out of here, and fast."

Ron "You girls are nuts Van Helsing is a movie with Hugh Jackman." Jackie "Okay , if were nuts then who is that?" Ron looked over to where Jackie was pointing, and saw Van Helsing.

Ron "Okay I was wrong." Amy "Oh shit here comes Dracula's three brides." Jackie "RUN!." Jackie, and Amy had fear in their eyes. Ron was terrorfied but he hid it well.

Amy, Ron, and Jackie ran for there lives they hid next to Carl. Just at that moment the sun came out. Jackie "Whew the sun is out, do you think their gone?" Amy "I doubt it." The clouds covered up the sun then Aleera flew out of the well.

Jackie ran over to Van Helsing, and took the cross bow from him, aimed it at Aleera, and shot her in the wing she dropped Anna she hit the ground. Jackie tossed the cross bow back to Van Helsing , then she ran over to Anna.

Jackie "Hello Anna I'm Jackie, are you okay?" Anna "Yes I'm fine, thank you Jackie for your help" Jackie "Your welcome run Anna , my friends, and I will help Van Helsing." Anna got up off the ground, and ran into the nearest house. Meanwhile Jackie, Amy, and Ron were helping Van Helsing fight Verona, and Marskia. Van Helsing "Who are you, and why are you helping me?" Jackie "I'm Jackie, this is my friend Amy, and my boyfriend Ron, and because it looks like you could use some help."

Van Helsing "Thank you." Amy "Your welcome." Carl threw the holy water, Jackie jumped up , and caught it. She went to throw it at Verona but she caught it, and threw it in the wall. Jackie "Fuck , I hate vampires they are so annoying." Amy "Van Helsing may I please use your cross bow?" Van Helsing "Sure." Amy "Thanks, I'm tired of playing games, hey Marskia." Marskia "Ah fresh meat." Amy "Take this." Jackie dumped the holy water on the arrow, and Amy pulled the trigger, it went right into Marskia's heart.

Ron "Damn girl." Jackie "Way to go Amy." All the towns people came out they were "Well it looks like we have a few guests staying with us." Anna took Jackie, Ron, Amy, Van Helsing, and Carl to her house. Once they got there Jackie, and Ron went upstairs to find their room. Anna gave Jackie, and Amy some clothes. Jackie, and Amy changed their clothes.

Then she went back downstairs. Anna "Jackie you look great." Jackie "Thank you Anna."Anna "Your welcome Jackie" Jackie "So who is this Dracula, and why does he need to be killed?" Anna "He is a enemy of my family, and he needs to be killed so my family can move on into heaven." Anna wipped a tear away.

Jackie "Ron, Amy, and I can help you, and Van Helsing kill him." Van Helsing "No its to dangerous." Amy rolled her eyes. Amy "Shut up, we want to help, please Anna can we?" Anna "Yes of course you can help." Jackie "Yes!" Van Helsing "We head out tonight." Ron "Were ready."

Jackie , Amy, Ron, Anna, and Van Helsing left Anna's house to find Dracula. As they hunted for Dracula. They found Anna's brother Velken he was turning into a werewolf. Anna began to cry Jackie comforted her.

Van Helsing "He's no longer your brother Anna." Anna "You knew before or after I stopped you from shooting him?" Van Helsing "Before." Anna "And still you tried to kill him." Van Helsing "He's a werewolf he's gonna kill people." Anna "He can't help its not his fault." Van Helsing "I know , but he'll do it anyway." Anna "Do you understand forgiveness?" Van Helsing "Yes, I ask for it often." Jackie "Anna we can help you find your brother, we will help you save him." Anna "Lets go help Velken."

They headed towards castle Frankenstein. Once they got there Jackie looked around in "Nice castle." Anna "Come on lets find my brother." Everyone walked into the castle when they got to the great hall they stopped when they heard a man screaming. Anna "Dewergi."Jackie "They are ugly little things." Van Helsing "Anna there is no hope for your brother, but we can still help others by killing Dracula." Amy "Van Helsing your such a downer."

They continued to walk until they came to some eggs hanging on the ceiling. Jackie "I think I'm going to be sick." Amy "What the hell are these things?" Van Helsing "Offspring." Jackie "What?" Amy "Who? Ron "Why?" Anna "I agree with them." Van Helsing "Ladies first." Amy, Anna, and Jackie "Are you nuts?" Van Helsing walked threw the eggs followed by Ron the girls followed close behind. Van Helsing "Dracula, and his brides kill 1 or 2 people a month if he brings all these things to life." Jackie "He must be good in bed."

Ron looked at Jackie with a shut up look on his face. Jackie "Well noone is as good as Ron." Ron smiled at Jackie, then he walked up to her, and kissed her. Jackie "Thanks for that, now lets go kick us some vampire ass." Anna "Good idea Ron you come with me we will save my brother, Jackie you, and Amy stay with Van Helsing, you girls can help him." Jackie "Okay Anna." Anna , and Ron ran off to save Velken, while Jackie , Amy, and Van Helsing went off to find Dracula.

Van Helsing "So why do you girls want to help me, and Anna defeat Dracula?" Jackie "Because we feel sorry for Anna." Van Helsing "I see, well lets go." Jackie, Amy, and Van Helsing continued looking for Dracula, whenever Amy spotted him on balcony. Amy "Guys I think that's him." A pigmy bat flew past Jackie, and she screamed. Dracula turned his head, and looked then he saw them. When Van Helsing began shooting the baby bats Dracula flew of the balcony, and chased them.

Jackie "Van Helsing you moron you got him chasing us." Amy "Van Helsing your as bright as a dead light blub." Van Helsing "Will you two leave me alone?" Jackie, and Amy together "No."Dracula flew towards them Amy, and Jackie jumped out the way, then ran off in a different direction to save Van Helsing's ass." Amy "What have we done?" Jackie "I don't know , but we have to go back, and help him."

The girls ran back into the room where they left Van Helsing , and they saw him face to face with Dracula. Jackie "Oh my god." Amy "He's cute." Jackie "Amy you do realize he's the bad guy right?" Amy "Yeah , but he's still cute." Jackie "Oy Amy, come on we have to help Van Helsing." Jackie grabbed Amy by the hand , then they ran up to Van Helsing to help him. Jackie "Are you okay Van Helsing?" Amy "Yeah , are you okay?" Van Helsing "Oh I'm fine girls." Dracula "Gabriel , who are these charming beauties." Jackie "Hi I'm Jackie, and this is my friend Amy."

Dracula walked up to Jackie, and Amy took there hands in his, and kissed them. Dracula "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Amy "The pleasure is all ours." Amy was standing there with a blank look on her face. Jackie "Amy we have to go, AMS!" Jackie was rolling her eyes now. Amy "What?" Jackie "Snap out of it." Amy "Oh sorry."

Van Helsing turned on his feet whenever he heard Dracula's brides screaming. He grabbed a hold of Jackie's hand, and picked Amy, and put her over his shoulder. The three left. On there way up to the roof they bumped into Anna, and Ron. They left the castle, and they walked. Once they got to the wreckage of the windmill Van Helsing set Amy on the ground. Amy slapped Van Helsing in the face, and pushed Jackie down on the ground.

Amy "What the hell?" Jackie "Amy I was worried about you." Van Helsing "So was I, it was like you were falling for Dracula back there." Amy "I was, and you, and Jackie ruined it for me." Van Helsing "Amy Jackie, and I saved your ass back there you should be thanking us." Ron helped Jackie up off the ground. Then it started rain. Jackie "Rain it feels so good." Van Helsing picked up a bottle of green stuff, took a drink then he passed it to Anna. Jackie "

Anna I know this won't help , but I'm sorry about your brother." Anna "Thank you Jackie." Jackie "Your welcome Anna." Anna, and Jackie hugged eachother. Van Helsing "Abstin strong stuff." Anna "Don't let touch your tounge, it will knock you on A." The boards broke Anna, Van Helsing, and Jackie fell into a craven beneath the windmill. Amy, and Ron looked at eachother , then they jumped into the craven.

Jackie "Ow, that hurt." Van Helsing covered her mouth along with Anna's. Van Helsing "There is something down here its cranevress , it appears to be human,120 pounds, it has a limp in his right leg, and three copper teeth." Anna "How do you know it has copper teeth?" Van Helsing "Because its standing right behind you move." Jackie moved out the way, but Anna fell, and did the crab walk down the stones steps. Anna "Oh my god it's the Frankenstein monster." Jackie "Holy shit." Jackie screamed so loud that it echoed, she started crying. Frankenstein Monster "Monster who's the monster here, I have done nothing wrong, and yet you, and your kind all wish me dead."

Jackie ran up to the monster, so she could free Anna, she hit him, and the monster threw her backwards, she hit her head off the wall. Ron, and Amy ran up to where Jackie was laying to see if she was alright. Ron "Jackie are you okay, Jackie can you here me?" Jackie "Ron I'm fine, help me up."

As Ron, and Amy were helping Jackie up they saw Van Helsing use a blow gun to shoot drats into the Frankenstein monster. Jackie "Anna are you okay?" Anna "Yes , I'm fine." Just at the moment Velken showed up looking for the Frankenstein monster. Anna "Oh my god he's seen us, and now they'll come for him ,and you nor I will be able to stop them." Van Helsing "If we get him to Rome we can protect him there."

Anna "Nothing is faster then Transylvain horses, not even a werewolf, anything else your on your own." She hit Van Helsing in the chest, then he got up on the carriage. Jackie "I'm going with him." Ron "Be careful, Van Helsing please take care of her I love her so much." Van Helsing "I will." Jackie kissed Ron, then she got up on the carriage.

Van Helsing, and Jackie took off towards Rome. Jackie was silent, she was busy thinking about what Ron had told Van Helsing. Van Helsing "So how long have you known Ron?" Jackie "A long time, did you hear something?" Van Helsing "Yes, here you take the rains." Jackie "Okay be careful." Van Helsing looked at Jackie, and smiled, then looked around he saw nothing. Just at that moment one Dracula's brides swooped down , and picked Van Helsing up.

Jackie watched as Van Helsing fought the black haired bride known as Verona. Van Helsing was falling from the air he landed on one of the horses. Jackie reached for his hand, but Aleera knocked him down between the carriage, and the horses. Jackie was now in charge of driving the carriage there was a bridge that was out ahead, she made the horses go as fast as they could she was going to try to make the horses jump over the bridge. When she came to the bridge the horses jumped it but the carriage was falling into a ravine. Van helsing caught Jackie before she could go into the ravine herself.

The two of them rode the horses, as they were riding them Jackie spotted Anna. Carl watched as Dracula's two remaining brides flew after the carriage. Verona died. Jackie sighed in relief. Jackie climbed inside the carriage while Van Helsing joined Anna outside the carriage. The Frankenstein monster started screaming Jackie looked out the back window of the carriage, and saw Velken. Van Helsing "Jump."

Everyone jumped out of the carriage. Jackie rolled right into a thorn bush. Her arm was bleeding. Anna "Velken." Velken "Anna forgive me." Jackie stood there, and watched what was going on, she started crying. Anna "I will see you again." Jackie "Anna , I'm so sorry for your loss." Anna ran up to Jackie she comforted Anna. When Van Helsing walked out from behind a tree Anna charged at him. The tears were streaming down Anna's face.

Anna "You killed him, you killed him." Van Helsing "Now you know why they call me murderer." Anna "Oh my god you been bitten." Anna started backing up, Aleera knocked her out , and took off with her. Van Helsing "Anna!" Jackie, and Van Helsing took off running after Anna when they came to a cliff they stopped. Jackie "Damn it, Dracula has her now, we failed." Van Helsing turned to Jackie put his hands on her arms, and said "We will get her back I promise." Jackie had hope in her eyes now.

Van Helsing saw the blood coming from Jackie's arm he ripped a pecie of cloth Jackie's coat, and wrapped her arm up. Ron, Amy, Carl, and the Frankenstein monster ran to the cliff, and looked at what Jackie, and Van Helsing were looking at. The group walked into town, and were greeting by Aleera Jackie reached for her gun. Aleera "So much trouble to my master, so much trouble." Van Helsing "What do you want?"

Aleera "The master commands a trade the monster, for the princess." Van Helsing "Somewhere in public lots of people, a place where your master will be less inclined to show his other side." Aleera "Tomorrow night is all Hallows eve, here in Budapest there is a wonderful masquerade ball." Aleera took off flying, and she left with that sheerk she does.

Jackie "Van Helsing I hope to god, and all that is holy that you can pull this off." Van Helsing "With some help I just might." Van Helsing turned to the Frankenstein monster, and said "I am sorry." Then he used his blow gun to knock the monster out. Van Helsing , Ron, and Carl put the Frankenstein monster in a tomb, then they used a big cross to keep the door shut.

Ron "Well that is taken care of." Jackie "Now can we go save Anna, so I can get out of this dress." Van Helsing "Yes, lets go save Anna." Everyone headed of towards Dracula's summer palace. When they got there they were standing in aw. Amy "Wow." Jackie "Its so beautiful."

Ron "Jackie Would you or Amy like to dance?" Jackie "I would." Ron, and Jackie walked onto the crowded dance floor, and began to dance. Amy "I see them Dracula looks so hot." Van Helsing "Amy don't you dare." Amy didn't listen she walked down the stairs onto the crowded dance floor, and walked up to Dracula, and Anna.

Amy "Hello Dracula, its nice to see you again." Dracula "Hello my dear Amy how nice of you to come, may I say you look gorgeous tonight." Amy "Thank you, your summer palace is beautiful." Dracula "Thank you, Amy stop me if I'm being to forward, but would you like to dance?" Amy "I would love to dance." Dracula let Anna go, and he began to dance with Amy.

Anna ran right past Jackie, and Ron. Jackie looked over, and saw Amy dancing with Dracula.

Jackie curtsied to Ron , then ran across the floor to where Amy, and Dracula were dancing. Jackie "Let Amy go bat breath right now or else I will have to kick your ass." Amy "Jackie Go away, I want to dance with him." Jackie was in tears. Jackie "Please Amy come on before he makes you into one of his brides." Amy "Jackie You can go I will catch up." Jackie "Amy I care about you so much please come with us."

Amy "I care about you so much too , but he is so cute." Jackie "Fine let him make you into one his bitch brides." Jackie ran away crying. She ran up the stairs, and Ron followed. Jackie looked back at Amy, then they left as they were leaving they heard the Frankenstein monster screaming. Van Helsing hung his head, and then they left Dracula's summer palace.

Jackie had red puffy eyes from crying. When they got to castle Frankenstein they discovered all the equipment was gone. Anna "They must have taken all the equipment to Dracula's layer." Van Helsing "Wherever that is." He picked up a cage up, and threw it at the wall.

Jackie "I want to kill Dracula he kidnaped Amy." Ron "I say we find the bastard, and kill him now." Van Helsing "Okay Carl, what have you learned?" Carl "Dracula is the son of Anna's ancestor." Jackie "Damn, Anna my heart goes out to you." Anna "Thank you." Jackie "Your welcome." Van Helsing "Do you know who murdered him?" Carl "No, but there is some vague reference to the left hand of god." Carl "He was banished to a icy fortress." Jackie "He should have stayed there." Ron "Yeah." Van Helsing "The door of course." Carl read the latin words.

Van helsing walked threw the icy door first. Followed by Anna, Ron, Jackie, and Carl. Anna "Castle Dracula." Jackie "Castle what?" Anna "Castle Dracula." Ron "Lets get him." Jackie "Wait a minute here before we go charging in there like Rambo, and get ourselves killed, don't you think we should have a plan?" Van Helsing "We go in there, and stop Dracula." Anna "And kill anything that gets in our way." Jackie "Even Amy?"

Van Helsing "If we have to." Jackie hung her head down low, then she headed towards the doors. She kicked them open. Once inside Jackie was in aw, and ew. Jackie "I think this place could use some crutins." Van Helsing saw Igor carrying some very thick wire. He threw his tojo blade, and it got stuck in Igor's shoulder. Jackie ran up to him with her hands as fists. Jackie "Okay slime ball where does Dracula have my friend Amy hidden at?" Igor "Your friend is in the lab with the master." Jackie stepped away from Igor, and then she headed to the lab to save Amy.

Ron was close behind. Meanwhile Anna, and Carl were off to find the cure for Van Helsing. Van Helsing was also on his way to the lab to kill Dracula. Ron "Jackie wait up." Jackie "Please save your breath, I have to save Amy, and I'm going to do it with or without your help." Ron "Jackie I love you so much, I will kill myself if I lose you." Jackie "I love you too, and you won't lose me, now lets go save Amy."

Ron, and Jackie ran into the lab. Jackie "Amy get away from him." Ron "Come on Amy lets get out of here so we can go, and start planning mine, and Jackie's wedding." Jackie "What?" Ron "Well I know this isn't the perfect place to ask this, but will you marry me?" Jackie "I'm speechless, I need time to think." Ron "Okay, take all the time you need." Jackie "I will, now Amy come on." Jackie went to grab Amy's arm whenever Amy took off, and circled around the room.

Jackie began to cry, her best friend was a vampire. Jackie eyes were full of anger, she charged at Dracula, then she slapped him. Jackie "You bastard what have you done to Amy?" Dracula "I made her one of my brides." Ron "Oh my god, no." Jackie "You inhuman prick, how could you?" Dracula "It was so easy."

Amy landed on the floor, and walked up to Jackie, she stroked her best friends cheek. Amy "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jackie "Don't touch me Amy, get away from me your no longer my friend, goodbye Amy."

Jackie began to cry again , then she looked up, and saw Van Helsing freeing the Frankenstein monster. Jackie "Hey bat breath it looks like your children won't get to live after all." Dracula "What do you mean?" Jackie "Look." Dracula looked up, and saw what Jackie was talking about.

Jackie "How does it feel to be a loser?" Dracula grabbed Jackie by the neck, and started to choke her. Amy "Let her go Dracula, let her go now." Dracula dropped Jackie on the floor, then she started to cough. Amy "Jackie are you okay?" Jackie "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Amy "Your welcome."

Meanwhile Dracula turned into his hell beast form, and flew out the window. A few seconds later Van Helsing came falling down threw the hole in the tower. Jackie was worried about him so she went to find him. Jackie "Are you okay Van Helsing?" Van Helsing "Yes , I'm fine." Jackie "Good, come on lets get out of here." Van Helsing "Not until I kill Dracula." Jackie "Okay do what you must good luck." Van Helsing "Thanks."

Dracula "You are to late my friend, my children live." Van Helsing "Then the only way to kill them is to kill you." Dracula "Correct." Van Helsing "So be it, ahh one." Dracula "No this can not be." Jackie, Amy, and Ron watched as Van Helsing turned into a werewolf. Dracula started to back up as he backed up he laughed. Dracula "Ha ha ha we are both part of the same game Gabriel, but we don not belong on opposite sides of the board." With that Dracula turned into his hell beast form, and then he, and Van Helsing began to fight.

Meanwhile Carl was running on a bridge outside the castle he had the cure with him, and he was on his way to give it to Van Helsing. Anna was fighting Aleera, she was about to bite Anna whenever the Frankenstein monster came crashing threw the window knocking Anna, and Aleera out. Dracula, and Van Helsing were still fighting. Dracula "You are being used Gabriel, so was I but I escaped, so can you."

Jackie sneaked out of the room, and ran outside in the rain to help Carl, and Anna. When she got outside she saw Anna swinging on a wire, and she had just caught the cure. Aleera was flying, and knocked Anna off of the wire. Jackie ran up to Anna , and when she did Aleera tried to knock her off the side of the castle, but Jackie managed to pull herself up.

Carl threw the sliver stake Jackie caught it, and rammed it into Aleera's heart. Jackie's eyes were filled with a mixter of all the emotions. Jackie "Never fuck with Ron Owen's future wife, she will kill you remember that." Aleera expoleded . Jackie "Are you guys okay?" Anna "Yeah were fine." Jackie "Anna can I have the cure, I want to save Van Helsing." Carl "Are you sure?" Jackie "Yes , I'm sure." Anna "Okay, be careful, and good luck." Jackie "Thank you, see you both real soon."

Jackie ran back inside, when she got back to the lab, she saw Van Helsing kill Dracula. Jackie "For god, and all that is holy." Jackie started to run, Van Helsing was running towards her, she stuck him the niddle that had the cure in it., but Van Helsing knocked her out. Ron ran out of his hiding place just as the cure was taking affect. Ron "Jackie, come on wake up Jackie wake up." Jackie "Mum leave me alone I'm trying to sleep." Ron "Oh thank god your okay." Jackie "Ron I have an answer to your question you asked me." Ron "What's your answer?" Jackie "I will marry you." Ron "You will?" Jackie "Yes , I will." Ron "I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron."

Ron held Jackie close to him. Then they kissed. Anna, and Carl ran into the lab, they found Van Helsing in a loin cloth, Ron, and Jackie holding eachother, they saw Dracula's bones. Then they noticed Amy's body moving. Amy "Hey guys somebody needs to get Van Helsing some clothes." Jackie "Amy thank god your alright." Ron "Wait you were turned into a bride." Amy "I faked it, and the flying was just a trick." Amy, and Jackie hugged eachother. Everyone left castle Dracula, and went back to Anna's house.

Anna "Jackie you have saved my family how can I ever repay you?" Anna was crying happy tears. Jackie "There is no need Anna, I'm just glad I could help." Anna gave Jackie, Ron, and Amy a hug. Then Ron picked Jackie up, spun her around, and kissed her. Jackie "So now that we are getting married you know what that means don't you?" Ron "Yeah, what does it mean?" Jackie "It means no more looking at other women, sorry Anna, and Amy but Ron is mine." Amy "Oh darn." Anna "Oh man." Carl walked up to Amy, and kissed her. Jackie "Whoo Hoo go Amy." Van Helsing , and Anna Kissed eachother.

Ron "I love you Jackie, you mean the world to me." Jackie "I love you too Ron, you mean the same to me." The two of began kissing eachother again. They didn't stop until Jackie yawned into Ron's mouth. Ron carried Jackie upstairs to their room, and they fell asleep. Amy, and Carl fell asleep in Carl's room. The last couple to go to sleep were Van Helsing, and Anna. The Valairous Manner was filled with love. And it felt good.

Meanwhile back at castle Dracula, Dracula turned back into his vampire form, and he was set out to get his revenge. He would have the woman he loved if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna, and Amy helped Jackie plan the wedding. Carl, and Van Helsing helped Ron pick out a tux. Jackie loved Ron she was willing to give him anything, and everything.

Their wedding would be in a week. Ron "I see my sweetie has everything taken care of." Jackie "Of course I do." Ron "I want everything to be perfect." Jackie "Everything already is perfect." Ron "Yes everything is already perfect including you." Jackie "You're the perfect one, I'm just addverge."

Ron "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you." Jackie "How do you see me?" Ron "I see you as sexy, smart, gorgeous, and I see you as all mine." Jackie was blushing.

Jackie "You always say the right thing." Ron "I love you Jackie." Jackie "I love you too Ron."

Amy "You guys are such a cute couple." Anna "Yes, you really are." Jackie "Thank you girls."

Ron picked Jackie up, and spun her around. Then they kissed. Van Helsing "Yuck do you two always kiss?" Jackie "Yes we do, we love eachother." Ron "Yep, we do love eachother."

Ron carried Jackie upstairs to their room so they could be alone. Jackie's eyes were filled with tears, and they began to stream down her face.

Jackie "Ron I miss our home town, I miss your mum, I miss my mum, can't we find some way to get out of here?"

Ron "Jackie , oh sweetie we will get to go home after our wedding we can go home." Jackie "Oh Ron, do really mean it?" Ron "Yes , I really mean it."

Jackie "Oh Ron I love you so much." Ron "I love you so much too." Ron held Jackie close to him, he knew she was in pain, and yet he was feeling the same way. The two of them stood by the window, Jackie looked out the window she saw it was starting to rain.

Then she began to hum Seven Wonders by Fleetwood Mac. Ron enjoyed the humming that Jackie was doing. Jackie hummed herself to sleep. Ron picked Jackie up, and placed her in bed. Then he got into the bed beside her, he wrapped his strong arms around her, then he fell asleep. The two of them slept the whole night threw. The next day Jackie rolled over right on top of Ron.

Jackie "Good morning sexy." Ron "Good morning gorgeous." Ron "I never thought you would be on top of me when I first wake up." Jackie "Well this will happen every morning, if you like it to."

Ron removed Jackie's outfit in one clean swip. He had a wide grin on his face. Ron "I would love it to happen every morning." They made love like they have ever since they have been together. Anna knocked on their door. Jackie eyes opened wide.

Anna "Jackie, Ron are you guys okay?" Ron "Yeah were fine." Anna "Do you guys want to some breakfast?" Jackie "Sure, we'll be right down." Anna "Okay, see you two in a few." Ron "Okay." Anna left, and went back downstairs. Jackie "Whew, we almost got caught."

Ron "I don't care, your worth it." Jackie "So are you." Ron , and Jackie kissed, then Jackie got off Ron, and got dressed. Ron "I hope we can continue this later." Jackie "You can count on it."

Ron got dressed, then he , and Jackie went downstairs. Amy "Good morning you two." Jackie "Good morning Amy." Anna "Here is some breakfast for you two." Ron "Thank you Anna."

Ron fead Jackie, and Jackie fead Ron. Van Helsing "You two are so strange." Amy "Hey Van Helsing do us all a favor, and shut up." Carl "I agree." Amy "So the wedding is in a week, we have everything ready, did we miss anything?" Jackie "I told Ron last night that I want to go home."

Anna "Of course you can go home all three of you can go home." Ron "We will go home after our wedding." Jackie "Anna thank you for letting us stay with you." Anna "Your welcome Jackie, it was pleasure getting to know you all." Jackie ran upstairs crying. While Anna ran into the study crying.

Ron ran upstairs after Jackie, while Van Helsing went after Anna. Jackie, and Anna became friends so ofcourse it would be hard for them to part from one another.

Ron ran into the room, and held Jackie close. She cried on his shoulder. Ron "Oh sweetie I know you don't want to leave Anna."

Jackie "I don't." Ron "Why don't we ask her to come with us?" Jackie "That would work." Ron "Smile for me." Jackie "I can't." Ron kissed Jackie, then she smiled. Ron "I thought you couldn't smile." Jackie "Well you thought wrong." Ron "Is that so?"

Jackie "Yes, it is." Ron began to tickle Jackie. She was laughing, and her face was turning red.

Jackie "Not fair." She turned around, and kissed Ron. He picked her up, and carried to the bed.

He laid her down, and began to make love to her. Then she made love to him. The two of them were at it for hours. They didn't stop until the moon came out. They fell asleep holding eachother.

Meanwhile Dracula was plotting to kidnap Amy again. He had a full blown plan. One day while Jackie, and Amy were sitting outside talking. Dracula was watching them. All the evil that he knew showed in his eyes. Jackie began to sing Change by Kimberly Locke the girls started to walk towards the woods.

Dracula was following them, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Jackie sing. He was thinking what a wonderful voice Jackie had. The girls went back to the Valairlious Manner. Jackie spotted Dracula, and she waved to him. He waved back. Then she walked up to him to talk to him.

His eyes went wide. Jackie "Hello Dracula, I see your alive." Dracula "Hello Jackie ,yes I am." Jackie was about to turn on her heals and run, but before she did she said, "I will let Amy know you stopped by."

Dracula "Thank you." Jackie "Your welcome." Jackie turned around , and went back into the house. Dracula went back to Castle Frankenstein he decided to stay there. Jackie found Amy in the living room. Jackie "Amy we need to talk." Amy "What's wrong?" Jackie "A certain gentleman stopped by to see you." Amy's eyes lit up. Amy "Who?" Jackie "Well its Dracula."

Amy "What?!" Jackie "Its Dracula." Amy fell to the floor screaming, and she was crying. Jackie "I'm sorry Ams, he was asking for you."

Amy "I can't go to him." Jackie "You don't have to , he just stopped by to see you." Jackie started to cry then she held Amy who was crying so many tears they thought they would float away.

Amy "Oh Jackie, thank you for being here." Jackie "Amy I will always be here, I'm staying Ron, and I aren't leaving."

Ron "Are you sure?" Jackie "I'm sure." Amy let go of Jackie, then she walked up to Ron. And hugged him, now Ron, and Amy were crying. Jackie walked over to the window, and looked at the setting sun.

Jackie "Dracula will be coming out tonight most likely to get Amy, and take her away. Anna "I have a idea how about we go ride the horses." Ron "Great idea." Jackie "What do you say Amy?" Amy "Sure."

Everyone went outside to ride the horses. As they were riding their horses Dracula was watching them. He could see the grace Amy had as she was riding her horse. Her hair moved whenever she would go slow, and fast.

Dracula couldn't take it anymore he swooped down, and picked Amy up right off her horse. Jackie "Amy!!!" Amy "Jackie help me." Jackie kicked the sides of her horse, and followed Dracula. Ron was worried so he followed Jackie.

The two them rode after Dracula. When they came to castle Frankenstein Jackie jumped off her horse, ran up to the doors, and kicked them in. Jackie's eyes were filled anger. Jackie "Dracula show yourself you bastard."

Dracula walked out of the study, he had Amy close to him. Jackie "Amy!" Amy "Jackie help me please?" Jackie "I will try." Jackie was about to kill Dracula whenever Van Helsing burst threw the doors. Van Helsing was pissed. Van Helsing "What the fuck, I thought I killed you." Dracula "You did, but I came back to get my women." Amy "Let me go now." Dracula "No, you are mine, you belong to me." Jackie "You can't own someone Dracula they are not a castle, or bike."

Jackie ran toward Dracula with a sliver stake raised, she rammed it threw his heart. Then Van Helsing finished the job. Amy ran to Jackie, Jackie wrapped her arms around Amy, and hugged her. Then they left ,but everybody knew he would be back. Amy "Can we go home now?" Jackie "Yes come on ."

Everyone got onto there horses, and rode back to Anna's house. Amy walked into her room, and found a red rose on her pillow, then she looked out on the balcony , and there she saw Dracula he was waiting for her.

He walked into Amy's room, went up to Amy, and kissed her. Amy screamed for help. Jackie went running down the hall to Amy's room, she kicked the door in, and then the whole room went black.

When the lights came back on Jackie, and Amy were gone. Dracula kidnaped them both Ron ran into Amy's room, and when he didn't see earthier of the girls, he vowed then, and there to kill Dracula, and save the girl that he loved, and their best friend.

Ron ran downstairs, and grabbed some weapons, then he rode back to castle Frankenstein, when he got there he saw Jackie standing on the balcony. She looked down, and saw him climbing up the trellis thingy.

When Ron jumped over the balcony Jackie ran to him, and give him a very long hug. Ron saw that Jackie had a black eye. He kissed the bruze, then he took her by the hand, and walked her out into the hall, then they ran around looking for Amy.

They found Amy in a room, and she was crying. Jackie ran into the room, and held Amy close. Then Ron, threw a rope over Amy's balcony, and climbed down.

He ran to his horse then, he motioned for the girls to jump Jackie swallowed hard, and jumped first, when she landed on Ron's horse, Amy jumped next, after she was on Ron's they rode back to Anna's house.

Van Helsing , Ron, and Carl did everything they could to keep the woman they loved safe.

Ron "Dracula will never hurt you girls again." Amy "I hope so, I mean he is so scary looking."

Anna "We will be safe, Dracula will give up , I hope." Jackie "I doubt it he wants Amy."

Van Helsing "Well he can want her all he wants, but I will not him harm her , you, or Anna." Jackie "Thank you Van Helsing." Van Helsing "Your welcome Jackie."

Ron "I think we should try to get some sleep." Jackie "Good idea, will you guys be okay?" Anna "Yeah we will be fine." Ron "Amy we want you to sleep in our room with us." Amy "Are you sure?" Jackie "Yes, we are sure."

Amy, Ron, and Jackie went to sleep. Dracula couldn't believe it he lost Amy three times, he was starting to get annoyed. He would have her one way , or another. But for now he would try to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Jackie couldn't sleep, she needed a drink of something so she got up, and went downstairs, when she got to the bar she poured a glass of brandy. She never drank it before so she kinda got a little plastered.

Van Helsing found Jackie asleep on the floor by the bar, so he picked her up, and carried back her room when he got there Ron was outside the door standing in the hall.

Van Helsing placed Jackie in Ron's arms, then he went back downstairs. Ron placed Jackie in bed, and held her close. He knew she was scared, that's why she was drinking.

Everyone slept for the rest of the night. Ron had to keep Jackie safe, and he would at any cost even his life. Jackie didn't want Ron to get hurt. She needed him, just like he needed her. They were the perfect couple, and they would stay that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Jackie, and Ron's wedding day. Jackie looked so pretty. Ron looked so handsome. They were going to take the 3rd and finale step in their relationship. Jackie had on a white wedding dress. It was time Jackie joined hands with Ron, and Carl married the happy couple.

Just at that moment Dracula jumped threw the church window, and kidnaped Jackie she fought him off , and won. She was falling from the sky, and Ron caught her. After the wedding it was time for the happy couples wedding night.

They went back to the Valarlious Manner, while their friends stayed in a hotel. Jackie, and Ron made love for hours. Ron took Jackie's pure body over, and over. After they finished they fell asleep. Ron held Jackie close to him. While they slept Dracula came into the room, and turned Ron into a vampire, then he left.

The next day when Jackie woke up she opened a window, and then she looked out , and she could see the beauty of the forgotten land. Ron woke up, and walked up to Jackie, then he kissed her neck. Jackie was moaning with excitement. Ron could feel a strange feeling coming over him, his fangs grew, and then he did something he didn't want to do he bit Jackie.

He tried to stop it, but her blood tasted so good, like a sweet wine , if Ron drank wine. Jackie pleaded for her life, but Ron didn't listen, he continued bitting Jackie. Once he was done he looked at Jackie she was weak. She needed blood, and now or she would die.

Ron cut his wrist , then Jackie drank from it. She couldn't stop his blood tasted so good.

When she finished she sat in a chair. She started to cry she had become the same undead thing that is in love with her best friend Amy. And what's worse her husband was now of those undead scum sucking dirt bags.

Ron "Oh sweetie I hate to see you all sad, is there anything I can do?" Jackie "Yeah you can kill Dracula again, turn back into the sweet loving Ron I married, and save my ass." Ron "I would love to do that for you." Jackie "But you won't, because you are vampire now, and that's how things have to be ." Ron "I was not going to say that." Jackie "Yes you were, I know you like a book."

Ron "Wow, how many times did you read me?" Jackie "Enough."

Jackie got up, walked over to the balcony , stood on the metal railing, and jumped off. She hit the ground with thud, and then Ron ran outside. Ron picked up Jackie, and carried her back inside the manner, and back up to their room. He laid her down in bed, then he watched her sleep. He could see why Jackie would try to kill herself. Being a vampire was not fun. So he decided to go get a sliver stake, and kill himself.

He went downstairs, grabbed a sliver stake went back upstairs to the room that he shares with Jackie. When he got there Jackie was up. He hesitated for a minute, he looked at Jackie, then he looked at the sliver stake.

Ron "Goodbye forever sweetie." Jackie "Ron no please don't do it Ron, Ron, RON!!!!" Jackie sat by Ron's body holding him. She didn't want to let him go. Then a bright light came into their room, and took Ron's spirt. Jackie sat there watching the bright light. Ron kissed Jackie for last time. Then he went to heaven. Jackie got up, and walked over to the balcony she walked outside, and then it started to rain, Jackie went outside, and started to dance in the rain she didn't care about anything else. She wanted to go home. Just at that moment Anna walked up to her, and helped back inside the manner.

The next day Jackie barried Ron on the Valarlious Manner grounds. This is not how she wanted to spend the second day of her marriage to Ron. She sat by Ron's grave. As she sat there she started to cry. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, and saw Ron standing there in the flesh. Jackie couldn't believe it.

Ron sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. Jackie did the same to him. Jackie kissed Ron. He kissed her back. Then something happened Ron stood up, and began to change back into himself. Ron picked Jackie up, and spun her around. They could be together now. Dracula would never harm them again. Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her inside to their bedroom, once they got to the room they made love until the sun touched the sky.

The happy couple would be together for life. And soon they would be celebrating life, the life of their first child. Ron promised Jackie he would never leave her again come hell , or high water. They were a family, a happy one, and that's the way things should be. Jackie still wanted to go home, but she didn't want to leave Anna. Jackie had a tough choice to make. It would take her a few days to decide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jackie was sitting by the window one day. She was looking at the sun, and wondering if the sun has set back in her own world. She missed her family. She missed being in her own world. But there was one thing about Transylvania she did like she had friends.

Ron noticed Jackie was feeling a bit blah. He asked Carl to take a look at her. Jackie denied that she needed help, and Carl left her alone for the time being.

Ron "Jackie you need to have Carl take a look at you." Jackie "No I don't, I'm fine." Ron "I'm worried about you, you seem to be acting strange." Jackie " I am strange already so what does it matter?" Ron " Jackie I'm being serious." Jackie " So am I, now baby give me time." Ron " I can't, I need to be sure that you're okay." Jackie " Fine, tell Carl he can look at me , but he has to leave me alone afterwards, got it?" Ron " Got it." Jackie " The things I do to make Ron happy oy."

Ron went to go get Carl. When he came back Jackie pushed Ron out into the hall. Carl took several looks at Jackie, and then he left the bedroom. He told Ron that he knew what was wrong with Jackie. He also told Ron Jackie had to be the one to tell him what was wrong. Jackie twisted Carl's arm to get him to shut up. She wanted to tell Ron the news of their baby herself. She knew he would be mad. He told her many times he didn't want a baby. But now they are having one.

Jackie" You can come in the room now Ron." Ron" Well what's wrong, are you dying?" Jackie "No I'm not dying, I'm pregnant." Ron" Your what?" Jackie" I'm pregnant." Ron "Wow." Jackie "I'm going to go ride my horse I will be back later." Ron "Wait a minute, I'm not going to let you go ride." Jackie" I'm not going to let you stop me." Ron "Oh yeah?" Jackie " Yeah." Ron "I can keep you locked up in our room." Jackie "And I can kill you while you sleep, you're choice." Ron "You may go for a ride, but just one." Jackie" That's fine with me."

Jackie walked past Ron bowing to him. Then she stuck her tounge out. Once she got outside she put the saddle on her horse, jumped out rode her horse all over the fields. Dracula was watching her he decided to swoop down, and see how she was doing.

Dracula "Hello miss Jackie." Jackie "Dracula what hell are you doing here?" Dracula "I wanted to see how you are doing, how are you doing anyway?" Jackie " I'm fine, I'm great, my life couldn't be more perfect right now." Dracula "Here is a flower for a special woman who has a perfect life." Jackie "Thank you Dracula, it's beautiful." Dracula "Your beautiful, your husband Ron is a lucky man." Jackie "Yes he is, Thank you, well I have to head back." Dracula "I hope to see you again." Jackie "You will."

Jackie rode back to the Valarlious Manner. Then she walked back her, and Ron's bedroom where she put the red rose Dracula had given her in a vase with some other roses. Then she decided to take a nap. As she was sleeping her other roses died, but the one that Dracula had given her was still standing, the rose was growing to be more beautiful. Jackie realized that Dracula was good person, and that he was just lonely. She knew everyone would think she is nuts. But she didn't care she was thinking about befriending Dracula.

Ron" Jackie are you asleep?" Jackie " Yes." Ron "Good I was starting to worry about you." Jackie "Ron I've been sleeping ever since I came back from my ride." Ron " I love you sweetie." Jackie "I love you too Ron." Ron "Can I hold you close to me?" Jackie "Of course you can come here, I hope you don't mind my fat stomach." Ron "No I don't mind your fat stomach." Jackie "Good."

Jackie began to kiss Ron. Ron kissed Jackie back. Then the two of them fell asleep. They truly loved eachother. Jackie had decided to stay with Anna for while incase Anna needed her. Meanwhile Dracula was busy being happy. He had a friend, someone who he could talk to. Will Jackie ever tell her family , and friends that she is Dracula's friend?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Jackie woke up, and went outside. She walked behind the house, and sat down by the garden. She sat down, and started to think of how perfect her life was. Then she got up off the ground, and whipped her dress off. Then she walked to the stables, put the saddle on her horse, and then she rode to Dracula's summer palace. When she got there she jumped off her horse, whispered in her horses ear not to tell Ron. Then she walked into the castle.

Jackie "Vladislaus its me Jackie, are you here?" Valdislaus "I'm in the study." Jackie "Good morning Vladislaus." Vladislaus "Good morning Jackie please have a seat?" Jackie "Thank you."

Vladislaus "May I offer something to drink, tea coffee, Ice tea perhaps?" Jackie "Ice tea sounds fine , thank you." Vladislaus "Your welcome, here you go so how are you feeling?" Jackie "Really tired, being pregnant isn't easy." Vladislaus "You and your husband Ron are having a baby that's wonderful congratulations." Jackie "Thank you, Ron hasn't got use to the idea of being a father yet." Vladislaus "I'm sure he will just give him time to adjust to the idea." Jackie "Maybe, he told me a thousand times he didn't want to have a baby, and now we are having a baby."

Vladislaus "Men can be thickheaded especially whenever it comes to their wives being pregnant." Jackie "Ron can be thickheaded alright, he never hears me out." Vladislaus "If you don't mind me asking where did you and Ron meet?" Jackie "No that's fine we met online." Vladislaus "Online What's that?" Jackie "Oh online that's the internet." Vladislaus "Huh?"

Jackie "Let me show you, this is a computer, this is how I met Ron." Vladislaus "Oh I see."

Jackie "If you like Vladislaus you can keep this laptop I have another one back at Anna's."

Vladislaus "Thank you, I will enjoy this computer from your world." Jackie "Your welcome, oh shit I have to head back to Anna's or else Ron will very pissed off at me for leaving without telling him, I will come back tomorrow at the same time." Vladislaus "See you tomorrow Jackie." Jackie "Bye Vladislaus." Vladislaus "Bye Jackie."

Jackie waved goodbye to Vladislaus then she rode back home. When she got back to Anna's she ran from the stables back to the back garden, and then she sat down. She watched the birds fly by she wished she could fly away back to her world, or even England that's Ron's world. Of course there are times when Jackie calls England her world. But that was along time ago whenever she and Ron were dating, when Ron and Jackie used to visit eachother. Meanwhile Ron was going frantic looking for Jackie, he looked everywhere, and he couldn't find her. He was just about to scream when he found Jackie sitting in the back garden.

Ron "Where the hell were you?" Jackie "Well daddy or should I call you warden , I was sitting outside getting some air." Ron "Don't be a smart ass." Jackie "Don't boss me around like you're my father." Ron "I'm your husband, hense I was worried about you." Jackie "You can worry about me, you can worry about our child that I'm carrying, but you can't boss me around anymore, that was cute when we were dating, but its not cute now that we are married."

Ron "I didn't mean to boss you around, its just that I was worried I mean its not just you I have to worry about now." Jackie "Ron I love you, now if you excuse me I would like to go take a bath." Ron "Sure go ahead." Jackie "Thank you at least you let me bath." Ron "Hey you come back here." Jackie You can't get me bye bye." Ron "Oh that woman, she is such pain in my ass." Jackie "I second motion meaning you."

Jackie walked into the bathroom, removed her dress, and took a nice hot bath. Ron walked into there bedroom, and then he went into the bathroom. He watched Jackie bath. He forgot how sexy she was. Jackie had wash rag on her face. So Ron decided to help her wash he got undressed, and climbed into the tub with Jackie.

Jackie "Ron I know that's you." Ron "Yes its me, I just wanted to help you wash." Jackie "I can wash myself thanks." Ron "Did I do something wrong?" Jackie "No baby you did all the right things, you dated me, you married me, and now we are going to have a baby, so you are okay with me come here." Ron "I love you, and I love our baby." Jackie "I love you, and our baby too."

Ron, and Jackie bathed together. It was just like when they were dating. After Jackie finished her have of the bath she got out of the tub slipped into a nightie, and her robe, then she climbed into bed. Ron got out of the tub, let the water out, then he slipped into his pj's, climbed into bed with Jackie wrapped his arm around growing belly, and fell asleep. Jackie rolled over, and kissed Ron goodnight then she fell asleep.

They slept the whole night threw. Ron hugged Jackie tightly but not tight enough to hurt her or their baby. He loved the idea of being a father he just didn't know how to tell Jackie. He knew she loved the idea of them being parents. But he was a little worried he wouldn't make a good father. The next day Jackie woke up, and got ready to visit Vladislaus. But she didn't plan on Ron waking up.

Ron "Where are you off to Jackie?" Jackie "Out for a ride." Ron "A ride to where? Jackie "I can't tell you." Ron "Why?" Jackie "I just can't, and never ask me again." Ron "Your going to visit Dracula aren't you?" Jackie "Its none of your business." Ron "Why are you going to see him he's evil, and he will turn on you." Jackie "No he won't, I have to worry about you turning on me." Ron "Jackie wait I forbid you to see him." Jackie "You can't stop me." Ron "Jackie come back here right now Jackie !!!"

Jackie went outside to the stables, put the saddle on her horse, got onto her horse, pulled her hood up, and rode to Vladislaus's summer palace. Once she got there she walked into the great hall where she saw pictures of Vladislaus , and his family. She even saw pictures of his brides they were so beautiful they even more prettier then Jackie. One of Vladislaus's maids brought Jackie a glass of ice tea, and told her to go sit down in the study that her master would be right with her. Jackie went to the study, and sat down. She noticed all the books, and the old world newspapers.

She thought it was neat to see what she wasn't allowed to have, or what she couldn't own. Her life was perfect in someways, but in other ways her life dull, and pointless. Jackie just sat there in the study waiting for Vladislaus. A few hours later Vladislaus walked into his study with a bunch of roses for Jackie he handed them to her then he kissed her. Jackie didn't know Ron followed her, and he saw the whole thing. Ron ran into the palace grabbed Jackie by the arm , and dragged outside, and placed her on his horse. Once they got back to Anna's he locked her in their room. Jackie tired to get out but she couldn't. She sat on the bed, and started crying then she looked at her arm she noticed she had a bruze on her arm. Ron had hurt her. The man she loved had finally snapped. She was now being abused by the man who she would kill anyone who got in her way of being with him. Ron walked into the room, he sat down on the bed, and then he slapped Jackie as hard as he could. The blood was coming out of Jackie's lip. Jackie let out a scream Amy heard it, and went running upstairs, she kicked the door in, and then she saw a awful picture she saw Jackie holding her face, and she also saw Ron standing by the bed ready beat Jackie to a bloody pulp.

Amy "Ron what the hell have you done?" Ron "I taught this dumb bitch a leason." Jackie "Fuck you Ron I hate you, I'm going home tonight." Amy "Jackie you can't leave." Jackie "I have to or else I will end up killed by Ron the evil man I married." Amy "Ron grab her." Jackie "Let me go now, your hurting me." Amy "Put her on the bed, and tie her down." Jackie "Anna help Me!"

Anna ran upstairs, and when she saw Jackie tied down she started to scream for help. Van Helsing came running upstairs. Anna untied Jackie while Van Helsing protected her. Jackie was crying because she was in pain. Then Anna gave her a hug. Van Helsing fought off Amy , and Ron, and Jackie was moved into a another room in the manner. Anna promised Jackie she would take her into town to buy all the baby things that she needs for her baby. Ron, and Amy felt awful for hurting Jackie. They tried to say they were sorry but Jackie wouldn't listen to them.

Ron "Jackie come on you have believe me, and Amy when we say were sorry." Jackie "Whatever, its doesn't matter." Ron "Can I talk to you in private." Jackie "Sure." Ron "I miss you, I miss touching you, I want you, I want to make love to you right now." Jackie "Come with me then."

Jackie took Ron by the hand , and then they went to Jackie's new room. Ron undressed Jackie then he took her a dozen times. Jackie pushed Ron off of her, got dressed then she left the room. Ron sat on Jackie's dumbfounded. How could he have hurt the woman he loved? Why was jealous of Dracula? If they are just friends then things will be alright. Jackie on the other wasn't sure what to make f Ron's behavior. First he's kind, and caring. Then he's all mean, and abusive. Now he's all kind, and caring again. And Amy she was acting odd. Jackie needed to go for a ride so she could clear her head.

As Jackie was riding she thought about all the good times she had with Ron. Then she rode back to the Inn where she , and her friends stayed when she walked in there was nobody there so she went up to the room where they staying. There she noticed a bright light, and very big whole in the wall. Jackie swallowed hard, and walked into the very big hole. Once she got threw she saw her house, and saw Ron's mum she started running to Rita but Rita couldn't see Jackie. Suddenly Jackie was thrown back threw the very big hole, and she hit the floor. She wanted to go home but she couldn't. Jackie left the Inn , and rode back to Anna's once she back to the Manner she went to her room , and fell asleep.

She knew it was all a harmful trick, and she had to find out who was playing the trick on her. Is it Ron, Amy, Carl, Van Helsing, Anna, or is it Jackie's new friend Vladislaus?


End file.
